Secret Journal Writing
by NicaIda
Summary: A conversation between Hermione's good friends Nicole and Liza.Read 'A relationship build of anger' to know more about them. bad summary, good story!


**Full summary:**

A conversation between Hermione's good friends Nicole and Liza.Read 'A relationship build of anger' to know more about them. bad summary!

**A/N:** hey guys… so this is just written by me and Ida in class. She is Lize Jade Morris and I am Nicole Melanie Dace. You will maybe remember our names from our story 'A relationship build of anger', and yes. We thought it would be fun to put ourselves in to the story.

So of cause it takes place at Hogwarts. It's a conversation between us about everything that happens in our life's.

We should maybe say that there sometimes will be names you don't know and it may happen that we have some subjects that they don't have at Hogwarts, but don't mind that. Just enjoy.

We have three books and here is just a little taste of it.

We know it is weird, but we would really get happy if you maybe could leave a review. Thank you!

Also, all the dates are the real deal.

_18/8-05_

_-Hii nici… hows it hanging?_

-okay, not looking at the fact that I am dieing! I'm so bored!

_-I know, me to! I almost wish I was like Mione, who is bored because she knows everything. I'm bored because it's just BORING!_

-I know! After dinner will you come with me up to the dorms so we can do 'bottoms up'?

_-sure! I love that drinking game, but what do you say we, crack it up a notch, say.._

-VODCA! Hell yeah! We can do that! Hahahaha… this may come pretty much out of the blue, but I have to pee, do you?

_-yes very much!_

-well don't do it here, go too the toilet…

_-yes you are right… one sec.!_

_-so, now I've been to the toilet and pissed all over the place… Yeahhhh! heheH_

-Nice! So what now?

_-we need to read this story so we can't talk for a while_

-I still haven't done my math… shit…

_-yep… you've been shitted in your mouth… sorry for you!_

_19/8-05 _

-hey Liza! What's up?

_-nothing much! I'm just singing 'Phanthom of the opera' songs. You?_

-I heart you.. hehe.. I am doing nothing! Boring! Shity shit… goody good…

_-hehehe… do you think Finnigan Poisoned the the cake?_

-Maybe, we have to consider the possibility… hehe right?

_-yeah, right! Damn it I feel a pain in my arse! I think it's somebody's head! How did it get there?_

-you're crazy! You crazy girl. Crazy, crazy, crazy, crazy girly girl! Hehe, why did you do that…?

_-I dunno! Earlier today I saw Malfoy, he was kinda happy about something. Did you see him?_

-Maybe it was his head of your ass. Because normally he's not happy! HA

_-yeah! Maybe he'e like having his head up my arse! That's just gross! No seriously! I thought maybe it had something to do with Hermione! You know I was at the 'before the Halloween ball meeting' yesterday and they seemed a little tense._

-well you would know…

---small Pause---

-what are you doing?

_-I'm crapping my pants out! _

-me to! HA do you understand anything of this?

_-no but it's fun, right? _

-sure, yeah! Haha. Hallo Liza!

_-I'm glad we don't have M.A.T.H with the slytherins. I could kill Blaise, Malfoy, Panzy, oww well everyone of the Slytherins! Hehe_

-me to! I could just push there filthy wands up there arses! Ha I'm evil! Muhahahaha.

_-you dirty girl! OMG… im' happy professor Møller didn't see our secret journal writing! Are you bored? I AM!_

-too much bordom! Arh stab me!

_-okay then! Stabing, stabing! Have you seen Chad today? Maybe he's sick, and therefore skulked! _

-this is the second time you have asked me today!

_-and you point is?_

-Definitely think you have a crush on him.

_-Noooooooooo! I'm just curious! That's all! Well have you seen him?_

-yeah… this morning.. but that was him going home… sooo sorry..! oww, come on Liza, you can't hid from me, I'm your best friend1 I know you like him…

_-okay, I fancy him a little bit maybe. Do you know when he's coming back?_

-no, I don't know, why would I know?

_-you're right! Do you think it's alright if I write him a letter? The excuse could be that… something about the Halloween ball._

-yeah you do that! Good excuse!

_-okay I'll do that! I hope he gets back before the ball! Should I ask him that?_

-no, don't, cause that would make you seam too eager. Let him take the first move. I have a feeling he likes you to!

_-ohhh, ok, then! Do you think he might ask me to the ball?_

-yeah, sure. And if not I will take care of it. Muhahahah!

_-ohh. I love you Nici! Would you do that for me?_

-of cause I would, I'd do anything for you, you're my friend… sniff

_-ohh, you are the greatest! I 3 U! and I would do anything for you too! Is there anything I can do for you?_

-you could start out with going out with the guy, flirt a little with him, romance him, woo him! Heheheh…

_-ohh ok, but can I help YOU with anything? Has Ron asked you out yet?_

-oww, yes he has! He asked me yesterday, it will be so much fun!

_-oh goodie goodie! You said yes of cause? I'm so much gonna get cancer from all the drawing_ _Heidi is doing on me! Who is she going to the ball with?_

-Nick, I think.

_-Maybe you're right. She does keep sending him glances._

-That's what I am talking about…

**A/N: **hope you liked it… you well maybe have to wait for the next, as for we really have a lot of things to see to over here! But thank you for reading and pleas review, it would mean the world to us!


End file.
